1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device capable of identifying the type of the input tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fast-paced life of modern people, it has become a common habit to emphasize convenience and efficiency for daily tasks. Take handheld devices such as cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) for example, in addition to features such as powerful functions, light weight, and compact design, the users generally expect to open and execute the necessary functions in a very short time. The expectation is especially true for frequently used functions like editing short messages or looking up communication records. The convenience of handheld devices would be improved if the users can open some frequently used functions quickly when manipulating the handheld devices.
In order to meet the above demand, manufacturers of handheld devices install hot keys corresponding to specific frequently used functions on the casing or keyboard of handheld device at the design stage. Therefore, when the user presses a hot key, a corresponding frequently used function can be opened quickly in order to shorten the time spent on searching and opening the function. For example, some manufacturers install a button for opening the photo-shooting function on the side of cell phones so that the photo-shooting function of a cell phone can be activated immediately when the user presses the button.
However, in the increasing trend toward light weight and compactness, the space for the manufacturers to install hot keys is quite limited. Besides, the expectation of the users for exterior design of handheld devices cannot be ignored. In order to ensure the design and shape of handheld devices conform to aesthetic standards, manufacturers have to limit the number of hot keys at the design stage. Consequently only a few hot keys are available for meeting the requirement of quick activation of frequently used functions.
As a result, only a few functions of a handheld device have corresponding hot keys for quick activation by the user. When the user wants to execute a function without corresponding hot key, the user has to open the function by manipulating the menu of the handheld device. Because generally the menu of a handheld device has a tree structure, the user may need to find the function item he/she needs by selecting and entering several sub-menus. For some frequently used functions, if every time they have to be executed in the way described above, a lot of time would be wasted and there would be significant inconvenience in using the handheld device.